I'm fineNo I'm not
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It usually goes that when someone answers the question of 'are you alright' with 'I'm fine' its usually the complete opposite. And with Gabriel it couldn't be more true. He is most certainly as far from being fine as someone can be.


**After everything they've put this poor poor baby through he needs some love!**

* * *

"Gabriel, are you alright?"

The aforementioned angel looked up to see the concerned gaze of his third eldest brother. Raphael leaned over in front of him, peering into his eyes, Gabriel could never lie with his eyes, no matter how hard he would try.

"Pffft of course I'm fine!", Gabriel lied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

However, the handful of feathers in his hand told a completely different story. His older brother hummed knowingly and glanced over his wings carefully.

"Gabriel, little hummingbird, tell me what happened?"

Raphael knelt in front of him now, practiced fingers gently unfurling his fists and pulled the feathers free from his hands, and then he tugged at his wrists.

"Talk to me. I cannot help you if you won't tell me what happened."

"You love me, right?"

"More than anything."

It was true, though he didn't often say it, the most treasured thing Raphael had in his long everlasting life was Gabriel and it would always _be_ Gabriel, the one whom he had helped raised. The one who had wobbled to _him_ (not you Luci-HA!) when he'd first taken his first steps. The one with the knees and palms he had kissed time after time when the little thing had finally learned that he had an entire world to discover.

Gabriel was his one known soft spot.

"You know this though, why would you ever question it?"

His dearest baby brother looked down silently to his lap.

"Gabriel?"

"We got into a fight?"

Raphael tilted his head to the side, "With who? Who is 'we'?"

"Me and Dean Winchester."

His brother made a noise of disgust at the mere mention of his name. Gabriel looked up at him in amusement at the action. Raphael was not crazy about the company he so chose to keep around.

He'd made his opinion very clear on multiple different occasions.

"And what did your friend say?"

"He said that the only reason you loved me was because you had to as obligation so Michael and Lucifer don't get mad at you."

Raphael hummed, rubbing his thumbs over the back of his little brothers hands, nodding along encouragingly.

"Well you know that to be false."

"And he made fun of my weight and my cowardice and and I just-"

"It got to be too much?"

He nodded, ashamed. Gabriel looked up at the feeling of warm lips pressing against the back of his hands. Raphael smiled at him softly, lovingly, and pulled the hands away.

"It's alright, hummingbird, you have been through more then that boy could ever imagine. You are far from being a coward."

"But-"

"And I am sure our older brothers would agree."

"We would."

"Gabe what have you done to your pretty wings?"

He looked over Raphael's amused self and met the concerned gaze of his oldest two brothers. Michael's eyes were moving around as he took in the state of his younger brothers golden wings and when his gaze finally moved around to meet his he gave this sad little smile.

"Little Gabriel, we have told you about this."

They crossed the room slowly, Lucifer climbed up behind him massaging gently at his shoulders, Michael sat on his other side.

"Come to us when you feel bad."

He sniffled, "You guys love me, right?"

They all exchanged looks over their youngests head, this was not good, and they each shared a nod.

"Up you get little one."

Gabriel let out a yell as he was scooped up from the couch and latched onto Michael as soon as it happened. As it seems, no matter how big he got Michael would always be bigger and strong enough to pick him up like some fledgling.

Lucifer chuckled bemusedly.

"Our little baby angel needs a little loving guys."

"Indeed he does."

"Careful with his wings there."

He set his head down against Michael's shoulder and next thing he knows he's being set down on a bed thats as soft as the clouds. Lucifer's up near his head, brushing fingers through his hair in a way he hasn't in such a long time.

Raphael has a wing stretched out in his lap, his fingers brushing through his feathers tenderly and healing as he went.

Michael had him laid out, a blanket pulled up over his legs, and sat on his other side again rubbing at his arm.

"They're not as bad as I had thought they would be, but Gabriel, it all comes down to the fact that you can and should come to us."

"...I know.."

"Because this is just sad our little one, and your pretty wings get hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Lucifer bent slightly, kissing at his temple tenderly, whispering softly into the skin.

"We know."

They stayed like that for a long while, covering him in warm spoken words of everlasting love and blankets. He curled slightly into Michael, nuzzling his cheek into his brother's leg, and Michael smiled at the action. He brushed a hand over his head gently as Lucifer stood from his position.

"I think we need to pay that little maggot a visit brothers."

Gabriel was sleepy, he always was after a grooming, and they all looked down at him pointedly to each other.

"Lucifer you will not kill them."

"I wasn't planning on it, that's too quick."

Michael hummed in agreement this time, watching Gabriel's face even out and his breathing steadily soften. It was mesmerizing.

"I will ensure he does not maim them."

Raphael pat the wing in his lap gently, finally finished with the three that needed his attentions, and folded it back against his brothers back tenderly.

"But this most definitely needs to be addressed."

"Go then brothers, I will stay with him until you return, someone needs to."

They nodded, no one bothering to point out that he had said that they would both be returning to them here, Gabriel was that important.

He was theirs.

And they took care of their own above all else.


End file.
